


Наблюдатель

by dead_survivor



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_survivor/pseuds/dead_survivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А мое терпение все гнило и гнило, постепенно исчезая навсегда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наблюдатель

**Author's Note:**

> Перезалив моей старой работы с сайта ficbook.net (https://ficbook.net/readfic/2920948)

Стайка сизых голубей, перепуганная подбежавшим к ним ребенком, поднялась в чистое небо, на котором кроме нескольких обрывков туч, не было практически ничего. Дети постоянно так делают, мне ли не знать? Нет, можно конечно подумать, но я — не педофил, вовсе нет, хотя я часто нахожусь в местах типа игровых площадок, но это моя работа.  
Подношу к губам сигарету и затягиваюсь этим чертовым, ядовитым, сводящим меня потихоньку в могилу, дымом, наполняя им мои уже и без того серо-черные легкие. А я ведь давно хотел бросить это, но увы, курение почти то же, что и наркомания — самостоятельно из этого не выкарабкаешься, как не напрягайся. Да и зачем лишать себя хоть какой-то радости?  
Я сижу на металлической скамейке в тени большого дерева, курю и наблюдаю за детьми, которые играют неподалеку в песочнице. На мне длинное легкое пальто, подходящее больше для ветреной и холодной осени, из-за которого я выгляжу намного старше. Ну вот просто ни дать ни взять частный детектив, сошедший прямо со страниц английской криминальной истории! 

Меня зовут Тим, и я уже почти четыре года с потрохами принадлежу некому существу, которого многие зовут Тонкий Человек. Жизнь моя с тех пор не улучшилась, а даже наоборот — жить мне теперь негде, приходится бродяжничать, подворовывать... Но зато у моего бессмысленного ранее существования есть какой-то, едва уловимый, но все же смысл. Это иногда, правда, очень тяжело служить этому лесному чудищу, не все справляются, но я — не все. Все что поручает мне Хозяин — приводить ему в лес детей. А вот жрет он их или что другое — не знаю, стараюсь уйти побыстрее, не дожидаюсь слов благодарности. Себе дороже!  
Радует во всем этом меня лишь то, что моя душа такая не одна. Нас много, даже не десятки, ведь этой высокой твари надо больше и больше жертв. Но я мало видел подобных мне, как бы это странно не звучало. Я помню, что встречал парня в черной тканевой маске и девушку в белой кофте, таких же пропащих... Но совсем недавно к нашей «секте» примкнул еще один человек, который сразу заинтересовал меня. На вид ему не больше девятнадцати, невысокого роста, да и в общем-то совершенно обычный, но этот чертов мальчишка запомнился мне как не знаю что. И было бы намного лучше, если он не попадался мне более на глаза, но наши пути постоянно пересекаются, прям сама судьба сводит нас! И это действует так, словно на рану льют уксус. В голову забираются неприличные мысли, как только я его вижу...  
И вот даже сейчас, он сидит на другом конце площадки, как всегда одетый в свою серую, грязную толстовку, притворяется, что читает газету. И что же на этот раз, а? Щурюсь как китаец, зрение в последнее время все чаще меня подводит, зараза... Ну конечно! «Объявления и недвижимость», как раз один из тех бесплатных выкидышей типографии, которые валяются практически везде. Этот идиот скорее всего думает, что это выглядит правдоподобно? Да, конечно! Подросток бомжеватого вида, выбирающий себе жилье, чуть ли не на каждом углу сидит! А если серьезно, то он даже и не подозревает, что я уже как месяц слежу за ним. Мне не удалось узнать про него много: его имя Тоби, семьи у него, я думаю, нет, раз уж он был выбран Хозяином, живет в этом проклятом чертями лесу, в палатке, которую не приложу ума, откуда взял. Этой информации пока достаточно, и я не буду более медлить, использую ее сегодня же, не могу больше ждать.  
Ну, вот что он сейчас делает? Встает со своего места, складывает свою «маскировочную» бумагу, и следует за уходящими с площадки мамой и малышом. Эх, не правильно, дурак, палится слишком сильно, свидетелей еще куча вокруг... Да, так он еще и неосторожный, если стоило ему выйти на асфальтированную дорожку, и тут же упасть, не хило содрав кожу с ладоней! Но он просто поднялся на свои ноги, закрытые плотной тканью джинсов, и идет себе дальше, как ни в чем не бывало. Странно это, если честно, ведь он должен был от боли хотя бы помотать раненными руками или тихонько охнуть. Интересно, довольно интересно...  
Не буду более отвлекаться, не дело это. Надо для начала найти новую жертву для Господина, не то, чувствую, мне не поздоровится. Это не проблема сейчас — стоит только увести чьего-то отпрыска, как обычно рассказав какую-нибудь сказочку, а до леса тут рукой подать. Родители даже глазом не успевают моргнуть обычно. 

Что интересно, но я ни разу еще не спотыкался о корни, что вылезли из земли, и не блуждал среди одинаковых елей и дубов в этом лесу, хотя я только и ориентируюсь что на полумесяц, висящий на небе среди тысяч звезд. Магия или чудо, прямо, но в это не верю. Я вырос без чудес, с самого раннего детства смотрел на реальность — безумную, жестокую, мерзкую, гнилую до самого сердца, где тот, кто посильнее, с радостью жрет остальных. Но вот среди этих тупых деревяшек виднеется еле заметный рыжий огонек почти затухшего костра. Грязно ругаясь, раздвигаю ветки колючего кустарника, и выхожу на небольшую полянку, вид которой заставил меня зло улыбнуться. Как я и предполагал, сияли гаснувшие угли перед небольшой брезентовой палаткой. Проникнуть внутрь нее для меня не составило никакого труда, и я увидел объект моих наблюдений и мечтаний. Паренек безмятежно спит на небольшом матраце, завернувшись в несколько ватных одеял, иногда глубоко вздыхая. У его головы лежит толстенная книга, на обложке которой что-то написано большими золотыми буквами. И что же он читает? Напрягаю глаза, в темноте почти не вижу, хотя, кажется разбираю первые буквы: «Б»,«И»,«Б»... Чего-чего? Неужели «Библия»? Ладно, я немного задумался, надо действовать дальше.  
Наклоняюсь, встаю на четвереньки и заползаю в убежище своего коллеги, спящего и не подозревающего, что ждет его в ближайшие минуты. И вот я уже у его лица. Наклоняюсь ближе, целую его в лоб, и наблюдаю за тем, как он морщится и мычит что-то, что не разобрать, просыпаясь, сгоняя остатки светлого сна. Карие глаза с непониманием уставились на меня, и вот он кричит и отталкивает меня, пытаясь выбраться из своего «кокона». Я расстегиваю и снимаю свое пальто, оставаясь в одной водолазке. Ты мечешься как дикая пантера, которую в ловушку загнали хитрые охотники, а я все ближе и ближе. Я довольно долго следил за тобой, чтобы узнать о том, что у тебя есть оружие — два остро заточенных топора, которые ты попытался использовать, нанеся несколько ударов по мне и убив, наверное. Неожиданно, что я смог вовремя перехватить и отбросить их в сторону, правда? А я ведь тоже не безоружен, только мое снаряжение не два простых приспособления для колки дров, вовсе нет. Он перестал суетиться, видно заметил кобуру на моем бедре. Да, страсть к огнестрельному оружию у меня с подросткового возраста. Достаю мой пистолет, любуюсь им как произведением мирового искусства. Чешский CZ 75, ныне используется в полиции, довольно тяжелая вещь, знаешь ли, и таскать эти килограмм девятьсот на бедре — иногда не совсем легко, но не с пустыми же руками идти на дело, правда? 

Мальчишка смотрит на меня странным взглядом, будто бы презрение, страх, ненависть и боль перемешали вместе. Понимает ведь, что со мной шутить лучше не стоит, вот, дрожа всем телом, не спуская глаз с моих рук, подползает ближе и ближе, и слушаясь моих приказов, как послушный щенок, ложиться рядом на спину. Я, не спуская с него пистолет, свободной рукой залезаю к нему под одежду, ощупываю его горячее, как от жара при гриппе, тело. Плачет, умоляет перестать, молится своему Богу... И какой в этом смысл, скажи мне? Любит ли твой божок тебя, м? А если бы и любил, позволил ли он случиться всем тем кошмарам из твоего прошлого? Только сейчас понимаю, что ты еще ребенок в душе, и из-за этого на сердце становится тяжело. Да как тебя, такого нытика, вообще принял Тонкий Человек? Но не надейся, я не остановлюсь на полпути, не в моих порядках это все. Холодными руками прижимаю его к матрацу, все еще не отпуская свое оружие, грубо срываю одежду — благо, что ее не много: белая, в грязных пятнах футболка и трусы. Соглашусь, когда врываются в твой дом, тебе будет, ну как минимум неприятно, а особенно если посетитель вытворяет подобное.  
Пытается прикрыться руками, отталкивает ногой, комком валяющееся рядом, одно из одеял... Такой беспомощный, брошенный, готовый на все, лишь бы я не выстрелил. Как же мне все это нравится, да! А чего еще можно ожидать от такого человека как я, убившего своими руками не десять, и даже не двадцать жителей этой идиотской страны. Осознавать то, что ты как Господь Бог способен управлять жизнями одних, ломать их другим — воистину замечательное чувство! Может, я атеист лишь поэтому? Я вижу Бога в только себе...  
Показываю ему действовать дальше, а сам откладываю CZ в сторону, и пытаюсь снять водолазку, но путаюсь в ней. Терпеть подобные одеяния не могу, но когда живешь на улице, выбирать особо-то и не приходится. Лишь бы было тепло. Сбрасываю этот противный элемент одежды, и вижу, что на меня направлено мое же оружие. Мне становится смешно. Тоби нажимает на курок...  
Щелк...  
Я смеюсь во весь голос, у меня начинается настоящая истерика. Ты правда думал, что я ношу на ноге готовый к стрельбе пистолет? Наивный, глупый, а главное — ничего не понимающий в военном деле юнец. Мне ничего теперь не стоит бросится на мальчика, схватить его руки и вырвать то, что он так нагло посмел стащить. Хах, а я еще думал, ты умный и честный малый, но придется тебя наказать, как бы это печально не звучало. Снимаю оружие с предохранителя, отвожу затвор назад и отпускаю его. Металлический щелчок сообщает о том, что патрон в патроннике, и теперь уже все серьезно. Я не даю гарантий, что это все безопасно. Пистолет довольно старый, мой палец на курке, и даже не думай вытворять глупостей, мне ничего не стоит лишить тебя твоей жалкой жизни. Сейчас ты моя марионетка, Тоби, а страх — нитки, за которые я управляю тобой.

Нижняя челюсть у него слегка подрагивает, ну конечно! Неизвестность пугает всех и всегда. Я откидываюсь назад согнув ноги в коленях, расстегиваю свои джинсы, еще раз замечаю для себя, что они широкие, а это хорошо, приспускаю их вместе с нижним бельем. Ну же, ты догадываешься что делать. И вот он подползает ближе, все еще пристально смотря на мои руки, садится на меня, немного вскрикивая. Да, а это жестоко, как ни крути, так сразу...  
Дрожит всем телом, пытается привыкнуть, или что, не понимаю. Кто это фашист? Ладно, ругайся сколько хочешь, и не такое слышали. Черт раздери, приятно. Движения простые: этот чертенок отталкивается ногами то поднимаясь, то вновь опускаясь. Наверно это жутко больно... Но мне ли об этом волноваться. Не совсем удобно, пытаюсь сесть. И ведь все же ты понимаешь, сволочь такая, выпрямляешь ноги, опуская их позади меня, обнимаешь за шею. Я кладу рядом пистолет, отталкиваю его в сторону — больше он сейчас не понадобится, а вот свободные руки ой как нужны. Ладонями исследую спину мальчика, ощущаю неровную, в угревой сыпи, кожу. А у кого она в таком возрасте идеально чистая?  
Пьянящее чувство власти сжимает все внутри, от чего перехватывает дыхание. Мне хочется чего-то большего, и я пытаюсь найти хоть одну причину, но все и так идеально. Ты точно знаешь, что надо делать, но откуда? Я чувствую твое сердце, точнее, его бешеный ритм, твое дыхание такое горячее, я ощущаю его своей кожей... Мысли в голове рвутся на части, чувствую себя так, словно голова кружится, воздуха катастрофически мало, а его остатки полны напряжения и жара. Нет, у него ранее был опыт, готов спорить на что угодно. Я сжимаю твои плечи, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, наклоняюсь ближе к ключицам, хочу поцеловать, но кусаю одну из них, довольно сильно, между прочим. Когда я в таком состоянии, сам себя не узнаю, такое чувство, что вся человечность в момент испаряется. Ты не реагируешь на укус, и на то, что кровь стекает не слабыми струйками. Не чувствуешь боли? Так, уже интересней... Стоит проверить это лучше. Полосую спину паренька своими неровными, острыми как лезвия, ногтями до такой степени, что чувствую его кровь на моих руках — ноль внимания. Он продолжает ритмично двигаться, даже не испускает стонов, лишь тихонько скулит.  
Чувствую, что конец нашей «игры» уже близок. Даю знать мальчишке об этом несколькими стонами, и он, поняв это, немного ускоряется, хватает меня за плечи. И вот, я на пике, от сильного напряжения прикусываю себе язык, да так, что во рту появляется соленый привкус металла, а за этим следует чувство, сравнимое лишь с тем, когда падаешь в обморок.

Рот и горло пересохли настолько, что говорить немного трудновато. В ушах гул, словно слегка контузило, а голова будто свинцом налита — повернуть почти невозможно. Но я прилагаю остаток сил и делаю это, смотрю на тебя, точнее на то, как ты, тяжело дыша, ползешь в угол своего жилища, копаешься в тряпках ища что-то. Вред нанести ты мне не сможешь — не хватит силенок, я более чем уверен в этом. Хоть ты и не получил того удовольствия, чего не сказать обо мне, но я-то понимаю, устал ты прилично. Ах, ну конечно, как я мог забыть о том, что ты еще и святоша? Но разве держание в руках «святой книги» и мычание молитвы... Кстати, а что за молитва? Что-то знакомое, скорее всего, я даже слышал ее от бабушки, которая была еще той долбанутой на всю тыкву фанаткой этих религиозных штучек. Б-р-р-р... Как вспомню эти походы в воскресную школу и церковь в детстве, так прям жуть берет. «Не убий», «Не укради», «Не пожелай ничего чужого», а что там еще-то было, точно не помню, но знаю, что проделываю теперь это каждый день.  
«Отче наш», это определенно «Отче наш». Эх, до меня только сейчас дошло, что наша небольшая «игра» для тебя является страшнейшим грехом, верно? Хах, довольно смешно... Пять минут здесь, вечность «там», в а... И чего ты замолк, даже слово не договорил. Что, имя? Тебя интересует мое имя, да? Ну, Тим меня зовут, полная форма — Тимоти. Зачем тебе это знать?  
Эти темные глаза, полные хрустального блеска, внимательно изучают меня, а я в свою очередь стараюсь запомнить этого чертенка таким, какой он сейчас лежит передо мной: измотанный, сжимающий черную книгу с золотым крестом на обложке, весь в грязи и крови, которая потихоньку начинает засыхать, оставаясь на его коже, на моих руках и на матраце с одеялами тонкой черно-коричневой коркой. Искусанные и бледные губы тихонько произносят следующие слова: «Тоби... Мое имя Тоби Роджерс...»

* * *  
На улице стало намного светлее, все постепенно стало окрашиваться в синий цвет. Ранние птицы запели свои серенады, или даже лучше сказать, гимны солнцу, приглашая его выйти на небо и напоить всех и все своими живительными лучами. Холод тихонько пробрался в брезентовую палатку, тишина в которой нарушалась лишь моим ровным дыханием, да тихим, легким, словно песня, шепотом мальчонки, бубнящим лишь одни слова уже, наверное, по десятому кругу: _«Отче наш, Иже еси на небесех! Да святится имя Твое, да приидет Царствие Твое, да будет воля Твоя, яко на небеси и на земли...»_


End file.
